Fandom Death Psychology Camp
by Mr. TheGuy
Summary: To join fandom death camp, call 777-777- DEATH. Do not join fandom death camp if you are allergic to angel feathers, wands, swords, lightsabers, Titan steam, demon blood, sonic screw drivers, detectives, virtual video games, adventures, orcs, addicting TV shows, binge watching, or the force. Please do join if you have a deep hatred for Umbridge, and or other characters like her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is actually a crossover of many fandoms, I just couldn't list all of them. I chose two of the major ones so, sorry if you were looking for an action packed SNK fanfiction, cause you won't find one here!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! It's now time for the one, the only, ( seriously, he's the only one, I don't know why he chose this job) give it up for Tom Dease, your Fandom Death Psychologist!"

The red curtains of the semi- large auditorium raised, many of people's favorite fandom characters sitting in the velvet seats either looking bored or intent on listening. Pink and yellow lights rimmed the outline of the stage, making all the characters feel awkward about the "death psychology" part of it. Nothing says death like inspiring posters and pretty rainbows.

Tom emerged from back stage, and was met with applause, then motioned for everyone to quiet down.

"Were you stabbed, shot, or even died for no reason? Well guess what? I'm here to tell you how to cope with your death, or a friends! Here at our fandom death psychology camp, all characters are welcome, except for the unwelcome characters. Specifically Professor Umbridge. We're all about happiness and smiles, and with our help, you can get back on track. Possibly even be hired for another book or TV show."

A small projector screen rolled out and began playing a commercial for the camp. The video began with Castiel walking along a brick pathway lined with flowers.  
"In Supernatural, I died many times." He said smiling. "I always thought that the TV show hated me, and wanted to kill me over and over again. Here at fandom death psychology camp, I learned that the reason why I was always brought back was because the fandom loved me." Castiel winked, then added, "it also helped me with my fears, too. Prime numbers are no longer intimidating. And I love Guinea pigs even more. Who knows? This camp might be just for you."

The image changed to a blue screen filled with tiny information written all over it, and a phone number. A deep voice began to speak quickly.

"To join fandom death camp, call 777-777- DEATH. Do not join fandom death camp if you are allergic to angel feathers, wands, swords, anime, lightsabers, Titan steam, Katniss singing to Rue, tears, demon blood, sonic screw drivers, detectives, virtual video games, adventures, guns, orcs, addicting TV shows, binge watching, or the force. Please do join if you have a deep hatred for Umbridge, and or other characters like her banished from their fandom."

It went black and the projector screen rolled up.

Tom walked back to the center of the stage, and took out a note pad from his back pocket.

"Now I'm going to begin listing the most possible ways that a character could be killed. Alright, has anyone been impaled by a unicorns horn after falling of a three story apartment building because they were shoved of by a pink zombie clown?"

Sam Winchester shuddered, but nobody raised their hand.

"OK," Tom said, "one done, two thousand five hundred sixty-three to go."

The list went on for about two hours, and no one raised their hand until number one thousand nine hundred seven.

"Has anyone been smashed into building rubble by a fifteen meter Giant?"

Eren Jaeger raised his hand.

"Oooooh, sorry about that," Tom said. "At least you're still alive. How'd you survive?"

"I went like this: AAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"

Everyone covered their ears.

"I'M GONNA KILL ALL THE TITANS! AAAARRRRGGGHHH! And then suddenly I was a Titan."

There was silence for a couple seconds, then Tom wrote something on his note pad.

"OK, moving on."

Finally, after another hour and a half, the list ended with 15 potato guns being shot at your head simultaneously while being slammed into by a four wheeler.

Darth Vader, finally losing his patience, got up and started to leave.

"Hey, Vader, why are you leaving?" Tom said.

"I find your lack of sanity disturbing," Vader replied, then continued on his way.

"Awwwwww, dad," Luke Skywalker complained, "Just stay a little longer, please?"

"Sorry son, I gotta go teach the new sith in Star Wars seven how to be better bad guys. I'll see you at the psychology camp's cafeteria. Tonight's Taco night!"

"Speaking of food," Tom said, "It's time for our lunch break!"

Most everyone cheered, except for Sasha Blouse, who ran out the door screaming, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" L followed her out muttering under his breath, "I hope they have cake."

* * *

 **A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaay! First chapter done. Okay, so I think I did pretty well on this, and I thought it was funny. If you have any good Ideas, you can PM me.** **Flames are also welcome as long as they give me advice to help the problem.** **If you like it, please leave a favorite and follow me. And I think that's it sooooo, Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

"FOOOOOD!" Sasha shouted as she stuffed her sixth taco down her throat.

"BREAD!" Jason Todd shouted, chowing down on his one and only true love. Luke Skywalker sat leaned back, a floating taco going to and from his mouth. Wally West began to stuff food in his mouth faster than the eye could see, specifically the eyes of the onlookers amazed by his appetite. One of them shouted out, "Dude, were do you put all that food?" and Wally only had time to grunt out "fast metabolism," before he started scooping up the refried beans.

Eren Jäger continued to sculpt Titans out of his mashed potatoes, then smashing them with his bare fists. Dean Winchester walked by. "Dude," he said, "didn't your mom ever teach you not to play with your food?"

Eren looked up with a scowl. "My mom was killed by the Titans," he mumbled through his grit teeth. "So all the Titans will be killed by me!" He screamed, decapitating the last potato Titan. Its head flew through the air in slow motion, then splattered all over Mikasa's new red scarf. Dean started to chuckle, but he was cut of when a slice of cheese hit him on the forehead. Everyone stared at them, murderous glares in Dean's and Mikasa's eyes.

There was silence.

Then Wally yelled: "FOOD FIGHT!" and the cafeteria erupted.

People threw entire trays of food at other characters, each table becoming a base for their fandom. Dean had flipped his table over and was bellowing "BRING IT ON!" along with Sam. Wally and the rest of the young justice characters zipped around using their powers to their advantage to slap food in people's faces.

It seemed like the star wars characters were winning, all their clones setting up defense positions and crossfires. They had somehow managed to back up into a corner with two tables covering both sides.

The Jedi held up forks and spoons, blocking different foods and sending some back to their owners with the force.

"Sir," one of the clones said to Captain Rex, "I don't think we can hold our position much longer!"

Rex jumped back as a taco lobbed by Thorin Oakensheild at the Lord of the Rings table crashed into the wall.

"Just keep fighting!" Rex shouted.

The lunch ladies watching the show enjoyed it so much that they put out desert on the food bar. Several of them had even gotten popcorn.

Eren Jäger grabbed an apple pie and screamed hysterically as he swung around using is 3D maneuver gear and slammed it into Dean's face. After recoiling from the hit, Dean licked his lips and mumbled "mmmm, pie," and then started to lick his face as much as possible.

Peta, at the Hunger Games territory, was trying to disguise himself as the table (but miserably failing). Kattnis and Rue were running around throwing fruit salad, until Rue slipped in cool aid and fell. Suddenly, Hanji from the survey corps jumped up from out of nowhere.

"Ha ha, you have fallen for my trap!" She yelled, squirting frosting all over Rue.

An ear shattering scream split the chaos of the room. "NOOOOO! RUE!"

Katniss chucked a cake slice at Hanji then kneeled down at Rue's side.

"Katniss," Rue said weakly. "Sing me ... a lullaby."

Everyone in the room who had read the Hunger Games started to cry, including Darth Vader who had walked in thirty seconds earlier.

"No, Rue, don't do this to me, please! Please... Rue..." Katniss hugged Rue tightly, tears streaming down her face.

"Katniss... please."

Katniss let out a deep breath and opened her mouth to sing.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?"

Tom stood at the door, glaring at the mess in front of him.

He looked over at Katniss and rue, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. Rue, your death scene is sooooo overrated."

Rue sat up and gasped in horror, along with several other people in the cafeteria.

"And seriously?" Tom continued. "You're doing it right now?"

Katniss bit her lip, embarrassed.

Tom sighed and picked up a cupcake off of the floor, most of its frosting splattered across the wall. Then suddenly, he chucked it, nailing Katniss strait in the face.

And the battle raged on.


End file.
